


Astillas de un corazón de madera

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Introspection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Era diminuto aun estando muerto.





	Astillas de un corazón de madera

**Astillas de un corazón de madera**

_¡Absolutamente no, Creevey!_

La voz de la profesora McGonagall resonaba en sus orejas.

Durante toda su vida, siempre había tratado de obedecer a lo que le estaba pedido.

Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba como si enfrente a él se abrieran dos caminos, con direcciones completamente divergentes.

De un lado la seguridad de sobrevivir a esa noche loca y macabra.

Del otro, la inseguridad, las sombras, la muerte.

En la primera opción, iba a sufrir por el miedo de lo que podían pasar los que se habían quedado defendiendo Hogwarts, todas esas personas que siempre lo habían animado, que lo habían hecho sentir tan importante como ellos, que nunca lo habían tratado como un niño.

En la segunda opción... evaluó el riesgo.

Y entendió que muy mejor estaba el sino de los que decidían de tomar esos riesgos, de tratar a luchar, aun cuando las esperanzas empezaban a desvanecer.

Y sentía que no quería estar solo cuando se hubiera dado cuenta que no podían hacerlo.

Tratando de no llamar la atención, volvió dentro Hogwarts. Fue menos difícil de lo que pensaba: ocupados como estaban con el asalto de los Mortífagos, ninguno se dio cuenta de un chico que vagaba por los pasillos.

Colin suspiró. El escenario enfrente a él estaba piadoso.

A menudo había oído hablar de esa entidad llamada guerra, pero tenerla enfrente a sí era algo que, lo sentía, ya no iba a olvidar.

Observó su varita, con la desesperación de quien siente de no tener nada para mantenerlo a flote.

Recordaba el día cuando la había comprada, cinco años atrás, y recordaba cuanto _importante_ se hubiera sentido. La varita hacía el mago, siempre había tenido esa sensación, y nunca como en ese momento la sentía fortificarse, como si tomara energía por el peligro alrededor.

_“Madera de abeto y núcleo de fibras de corazón de dragón” _le había dicho Ollivander, en la voz fiera de cualquier artesano enfrente a su creación.

No era nada de especial, pero era para Colin una de las cosas más importantes que poseyera.

Respiró hondo, levantó los hombros y se dirigió hacia la ferocidad de la batalla, fingiendo con sí mismo también de no tener miedo.

El miedo mataba, más que cualquier hechizo.

~

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” le preguntó Neville, en cuanto lo vio. Colin cogió los hombros, y puso un aire sorprendido.

Por él, su presencia dentro de la escuela era algo obvio; sin embargo, se dio cuenta que muchos otros habían decidido de tomar el camino más seguro, atados a un profundo sentido de autopreservación.

“He llegado para combatir.” contestó, con simplicidad. El mayor lo miró fijo por unos segundos, antes de sonreír.

“No tendrías que ser aquí. La McGonagall se enfadaría si te viera.” le hizo notar, tranquilo. Colin tuvo gana de reír.

“Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.” le dijo, antes de girarse para enfrentar los Mortífagos, a lado de las personas que amaba.

~

Aun dándose cuenta que algo va a pasar ineluctablemente, que no se puede hacer nada para evitarlo, la resignación tardaba a llegar.

Y Colin no quería resignarse.

Había tratado, de verdad.

Había echado hechizos, todos los que había perfeccionado durante las reuniones del ED, todos los que sin el ayuda de sus amigos nunca habría tenido éxito de echar.

Había sido bueno, pero de todas formas había sido fagocitado por el mal que imperaba a su alrededor.

El tiempo de girarse, y ya no había sido nada.

Vio las chispas verdes, y no tuvo que un momento para agarrar su varita, para aferrarse a ese ya inútil pieza de madera. No trataba de reaccionar, sabía que no habría servido para nada, que no reflejo, aun listo, iba a salvarlo de esa situación.

Solo quería que esa varita lo acompañara en la muerte, como símbolo del hecho que él era un mago, que la había usada por algo más que sus obligaciones escolásticas.

Que Colin Creevey había contribuido a la batalla de Hogwarts, que había perdido, y que su espíritu nunca iba a dejar esas paredes, así como lo de todos los que yacían exánimes a sus pies, los a que iba a acompañarse pronto.

Cuando las chispas finalmente lo golpearon, solo cayó.

Como muchos antes de él, como iban a caer luego.

Cayó.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, se quedó consciente.

Estaba como si aún pusiera caminar, como si fuera aún vivo. A desmentir esta tesis, el cuerpo que yacía a sus pies.

Vio Oliver Wood temblar, antes de sacarlo de esa Babilonia. Trató de tomar su varita, pero no tuvo éxito; estaba como si fuera parte de él, parte de lo que había sido en vida, y de lo que iba a ser en la muerte.

Una muerte llegada temprano, esto Colin leía en la mirada del ex Gryffindor.

Lo vio rechazar el ayuda de un igualmente afectado Neville y llevarlo al Gran Salón, entre los héroes.

Se sentía desvanecer, como si esos últimos momentos en la Tierra le hubieran sido concedido, y no fueran debidos.

Lo último que vio, fue la mirada de Harry.

_Era diminuto aun estando muerto._

Luego se fue, consciente de haber muerto, quizás en vano, al menos luchando para todos los que ahora horrorizaban enfrente a sus restos desalmados.

Dejó una parte de sí a Hogwarts, una parte que en ese momento de verdad estaba _feliz_.

Saludó silenciosamente y sin rencor a sí mismo y sus amigos; luego echó una mirada de adiós a la varita, agradeciéndola para haberlo elegido.

Un adiós que no sufría, y le habría gustado que los que lo estaban compadeciendo lo supieran.

Sin embargo, sus miradas tristes le dieron una vaga esperanza.

Hasta que tenían la capacidad de sentir dolor enfrente a la muerte, aún tenían la posibilidad de vencer cualquier enemigo. 


End file.
